Naruto Characters In A Chatroom
by HatakeSanuka
Summary: Imagine Naruto characters in a chatroom. Chaotic? Romantic? Probably even...psychotic? Check it out for yourselves. Inspired by 'Kingdom Hearts In A Chatroom.'
1. Chapter 1

_Imagine what happens when the Naruto characters are in a chatroom. I'll only have Team 7 for this chapter. Inspired by 'Kingdom Hearts In A Chatroom'_

**TheNextHokage** - Naruto

**ChidoriROX** - Sasuke

**CherryBlossom** - Sakura

**SharinganMakesMeLookCool** - Kakashi

_Time to start…_

-**_TheNextHokage_ has entered the room.-**

**-_ChidoriROX_ has entered the room.-**

**TheNextHokage: **Sasuke is that you?

**ChidoriROX: **…Dobe, of course it's me

**TheNextHokage: **WHAT DID YOU SAY, SASUKE-TEME!

**ChidoriROX: **You're a dobe.

**-_CherryBlossom_ has entered the room.-**

**TheNextHokage: **SAKURA-CHAN!

**CherryBlossom: **Hi, Sasuke-kun!

**ChidoriROX:** …hn…

**-_SharinganMakesMeLookCool_ has entered the room.-**

**SharinganMakesMeLookCool: **Yo.

**TheNextHokage: **You're LATE!

**CherryBlossom: **You're LATE!

**SharinganMakesMeLookCool: **I got lost in the roa- hey, we're not on a mission.

**ChidoriROX: **…

**TheNextHokage: **Oh yea…

**ChidoriROX: **Dobe…

**TheNextHokage: **WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME!

**ChidoriROX: **Dobe.

**CherryBlossom: **Don't mind him, Sasuke-kun, go out with me.

**ChidoriROX: **No.

**TheNextHokage**: I'll go out with you, Sakura-chan.

**CherryBlossom: **NO, I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU, NARUTO!

**TheNextHokage: **Aww…why not?

**CherryBlossom: Cause you suck.**

**TheNextHokage: Aww….**

**SharinganMakesMeLookCool: Tell you what, I'll treat all of you to ramen.**

**TheNextHokage: YAY! RAMEN!**

**ChidoriROX: Dobe…**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I will work on chapter 2 only if at least 5 people like it. I made it short cause I am superrrrrrr busy. Please review so I know if I suck._


	2. Chapter 2

_Imagine what happens when the Naruto characters are in a chatroom. This time, team Gai is in._

**TheNextHokage** - Naruto

**ChidoriROX** - Sasuke

**CherryBlossom** - Sakura

**SharinganMakesMeLookCool** - Kakashi

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **Rock Lee

**HyuugaProdigy: **Neji

**WeaponKunoichi: **Tenten

**FlamesOfYouth: **Maito Gai

**NARUTOKAWAII: **Naruto fan-girl

_STARTTT_

-**_TheNextHokage_ has entered the room.-**

**-_FlamesOfYouth Jr. _has entered the room.-**

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GOOD MORNING, YOUTHFUL NARUTO! ISN'T IT SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY? IT MAKES YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN!

**TheNextHokage: **I can't believe I have a green spandex like yours in my closet…

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **LET US GO AND DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!

**TheNextHokage: **I'll take a rain check…

**-_HyuugaProdigy_ has entered the room.-**

**-_WeaponKunoichi_ has entered the room.-**

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **WELCOME, MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES! I REGRET I MUST GO AS I NEED TO DO 500 PUSH-UPS, 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND 1000 KICKS!

**-_FlamesOfYouth Jr_. has left the room.-**

**HyuugaProdigy: **…What a pity…I was going to ask him about the next mission…

**WeaponKunoichi: **The D-Ranked mission?

**HyuugaProdigy: **Unfortunately, yes…

**WeaponKunoichi: **We help an old lady shop till she…drops? eye twitches who the heck wrote this…SENSEIIIIIIII!

**TheNextHokage: **D-Ranked? Better than none. I WANT AN A-RANKED MISSION! anime tears

**-_ChidoriROX_ has entered the room.-**

**ChidoriROX: **Just to let you know dobe, we have a C-Ranked mission tomorrow. Go to the usual meeting place at 11 in the morning.

**TheNextHokage: **YA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**ChidoriROX: **Stop spamming dobe.

**TheNextHokage: **WHAT DID YOU SAY, SASUKE-TEME!

**-_FlamesOfYouth_ has entered the room.-**

**FlamesOfYouth: **LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!

**ChidoriROX: **When he enters, I have no choice to leave before I go insane.

**HyuugaProdigy: **Agreed. Hey, Tenten, wanna go out for lunch? My uncle is out training Hanabi.

**WeaponKunoichi: **Okay.

**-_ChidoriROX_ has left the room.-**

**-_HyuugaProdigy_ has left the room.-**

**-_WeaponKunoichi_ has left the room.-**

**FlamesOfYouth**: THATLEAVES ME AND YOU, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!

**-_NARUTOKAWAII_ has entered the room.-**

**NARUTOKAWAII: **NARUTO! AISHETERU! jumps on Naruto

**TheNextHokage: **Arghhhh!falls Err…thanks?

**FlamesOfYouth: **YOU HAVE A FAN-GIRL, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! I SHALL LEAVE YOU TWO AND GO PLAY BARBIE DOLL WITH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, LEE! (A/N: Random stuff, lets just say I was bored)

**-_FlamesOfYouth_ has left the room.-**

**NARUTOKAWAII: **YAY! We'll all alone…bats eyelashes

**TheNextHokage: **Er…what do you want to chat about?

**NARUTOKAWAII: **Anything you want…gazes dreamily

**-_CherryBlossom_ has entered the room.-**

**CherryBlossom: **Naruto, go to Ichiraku. Kakashi- sensei wants to speak to you.

**TheNextHokage: **ICHIRAKU, HERE I COME!

**-_TheNextHokage_ has left the room.-**

**NARUTOKAWAII: **Aww…I wanted to chat with Naruto…anime tears

**CherryBlossom: **Honestly, I don't know what you see in that idiot. Sasuke is SOOOOOOOOOO much cooler. Not to mention hotter.

**NARUTOKAWAII: **Naruto is the cutest guy ever….heart-shaped eyes

**CherryBlossom: **Why do you like Naruto? He's an idiot, lazy, loud, stupid, and VERY VERY ANNOYING.

**NARUTOKAWAII: **YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! Satan glares

**CherryBlossom: **shudders Y-yes…ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**-_CherryBlossom_ has left the room.-**

**NARUTOKAWAII: **Humph, taught that bitch a lesson.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This is a lil bit more lame cause I have dry humor. I will work on chapter 3 only if at least 10 people like it. Review ya, and I have a knact for making stuff short. And also, tell me if you want to include randomness. I think it adds humor._


	3. Chapter 3

_In this episode, only Lee And Gai are in as they has a small –but long- chat._

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.** – Rock Lee

**FlamesOfYouth** – Maito Gai

_STARTO!_

-**_ FlamesOfYouth_ has entered the room.-**

**- _FlamesOfYouth Jr._ has entered the room.-**

**FlamesOfYouth: **GOOD MORN-I MEAN GOOD AFTERN-SCRATCH THAT, GOOD EVEN-err…Lee, what time is it?

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **IT IS 3 PM, GAI-SENSEI! MAY I KNOW WHY YOUR TIME OF YOUTH IS WEAKENING? IF YOUR TIME OF YOUTH WEAKENS, EVEN MINE SHALL! anime tears

**FlamesOfYouth: **NO! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT WILL NOT LOSE HIS TIME OF YOUTH. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE YOUTHFUL hugs Lee with a beautiful sunset background

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**-_FlamesOfYouth_ and _FlamesOfYouth Jr._ has been banned for 10 minutes for spamming- (A/N: This is not MSN messenger)**

_**10 minutes later…**_

**-_FlamesOfYouth_ and _FlamesOfYouth Jr._ has been un-banned-**

**FlamesOfYouth: **MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR THOSE PRECIOUS 10 MINUTES!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI, I HAVE DONE 500 PUSH- UPS, 300 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, AND 5000 KICKS AGAINST A TREE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, GAI- SENSEI?

**FlamesOfYouth: **I, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, HAVE BEEN PLAYING BARBIE DOLLS AND WATCHING TELETUBBIES!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI, I SHALL BECOME JUST LIKE YOU! THAT IS MY DREAM!

**FlamesOfYouth: **GOOD, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, AND TOGETHER, WE'LL SHOW ALL IN KONOHA THE POWER OF BARBIE DOLLS AND TELETUBBIES!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI, YOU MAKE MY FLAME OF YOUTH BURN!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **GAI- SENSEI!

**FlamesOfYouth: **LEE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr. **GAI- SENSEI!

**-_FlamesOfYouth_ and _FlamesOfYouth Jr._ has been banned for 10 minutes for spamming- (A/N: This is not MSN messenger)**

_**10 minutes later…**_

**-_FlamesOfYouth_ and _FlamesOfYouth Jr._ has been un-banned-**

**FlamesOfYouth: **MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, NOW COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AND WE WILL TEACH THE WORLD HOW POWERFUL BARBIE DOLLS AND TELETUBBIES ARE!

**FlamesOfYouth Jr.: **YES, GAI- SENSEI! TOGETHER, I WILL BEAT NEJI WITH THE POWER OF BARBIE DOLLS AND TELETUBBIES!

**-_FlamesOfYouth Jr._ has left the room.-**

**FlamesOfYouth: **Errr…Lee?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hate all of you who bad-mouthed me TT. Nah, I guess you're right. And by the way, this is my first fic, AND MY FREAKIN ENGLISH SUCKS This chapter is just for fun when I was bored, so I consider it as nothing._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright guys, this time, ITS RANDOM LOLLLLL. And by the way, in here, Temari likes Shikamaru. And also…how do I insert the star thing to my FF? I'll use '( )' at the moment for actions._

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome** - Shikamaru

**I'MNOTATOMBOY!** – Temari

**PuppetsKill** - Kankurou

**IBringASandGourdEverywhere** - Gaara

**BWAHAHAHA**- Itachi (lost in the Chatspace)

_Time to start…_

-**_CloudsAreNotTroublesome_ has entered the room.-**

**-_I'MNOTATOMBOY!_ has entered the room.-**

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **HI SHIKA-KUN!

1 minute passed (Temari was waiting for a reply)

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **Shikamaru?

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome: **Troublesome woman…

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **Why didn't you reply?

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome: **It's too troublesome…

-**_PuppetsKill_ has entered the room.-**

**PuppetsKill: **Ey, Temari, why did you ask me to come here? I rather install mechanisms into my puppets...

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **SHUT UP! I purposely ask you to come here to meet my boyfriend! (evil glares)

**PuppetsKill: **But forcing me to use Gaara's? Not only it's an old version, I also have to handle it with care because…

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **…because?

**PuppetsKill: **BECAUSE ITS MADE OF STUPID SAND!

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **Oh…heheh…

**IBringASandGourdEverywhere: **…who said sand was stupid…? (Getting pissed)

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **WHAT THE- GAARA?

**PuppetsKill: **WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE LIKE THAT?

-**_C-Space-Admin_ has entered the room.-**

**C-Space Admin: **Please refrain from using foul language when you're at ChatSpace. Have fun chatting.

-**_C-Space-Admin_ has left the room.-**

**PuppetsKill: WTF!**

**IBringASandGourdEverywhere: **Kankurou…the next time I hear you insulting sand…you're dead…and get off my fucking computer.

-**_C-Space-Admin_ has entered the room.-**

**C-Space Admin: **Please refrain from using foul language when you're at ChatSpace. Have fun chatting.

-**_C-Space-Admin_ has left the room.-**

**IBringASandGourdEverywhere: **If that fucking idiot comes in one more time…

-**_C-Space-Admin_ has entered the room.-**

**C-Space Admin: **Please refrain from using fou-

**IBringASandGourdEverywhere: Sabaku Kyu!**

**C-Space Admin: **ARGHHHH!

**IBringASandGourdEverywhere: **Sabaku Soso! (kills C-Space Admin)

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **Wait…Gaara, how can you kill him when he's somewhere else from Suna? oO

**IBringASandGourdEverywhere: **Unfortunately for him…ChatSpace is actually FROM Suna. And our house is just opposite his…

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **oO

**PuppetsKill: **Oo

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome: **How troublesome…I got to go…my mum's scolding…troublesome woman…

-**_CloudsAreNotTroublesome_ has left the room.-**

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **Nooooooooooooo (anime tears) I wanted to chat with him TT. KANKUROU, YOUR CRAP TALKING WASTED MY TIME. YOU'RE DEAD!

**PuppetsKill: **Look, Gaara was the one starting it, and you can't touch me till tonight. (grins)

_In Gaara's room…_

**Temari: **Ahem...you were saying?

**Kankurou: **What the hell? How the heck did you get here?

**Temari: **If you must know…MY ROOM IS JUST NEXT TO GAARA'S AND YOUR'S!

**Kankurou: **Oh hell…please don't hi-MUAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T HAVE THAT STUPID GIANT FAN OF YOURS!

**Temari: **Huh? It seems you're right…but how if I cooked SPINACH (1) tonight..hmm…?

**Kankurou: **NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

**Temari: **Then NEVER, EVER DARE ME AGAIN!

**Kankurou: **Yes ma'am.

**Temari: **Good…(goes back to her room)

_Back in the chatroom…_

**IBringASandGourdEverywhere: **Now…I got to go, I have a meeting with the council members…(the timeline here is where he is a Kazekage Naruto Part 2 ROCKSSS )

-**_IBringASandGourdEverywhere_ has left the room.-**

**PuppetsKill: **Good riddance of that guy.

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **Honestly, can't you just respect him a little?

**PuppetsKill: **No.

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **…do not make me cook spinach tonight…

**PuppetsKill: **…yes…

-**_CloudsAreNotTroublesome_ has entered the room.-**

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome: **Finally…her ravings about being responsible are over.

How troublesome…

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **Shika-kun!

**PuppetsKill: **So this is that bastard boyfriend of yours?

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **WHAT DID YOU SAY? (super death glares)

**PuppetsKill: **Erm..arr…wow the skies are pretty. Bye.

-**_PuppetsKill _has left the room.-**

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **OMG YAY! Kankurou is gone. Oh heck…he was supposed to meet you…

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome: **Heh…I'll see him next week if I have time…the Hokage, Tsunade wants me to go over to Suna to check something up…so troublesome…

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **REALLY? PLEASE COME AND VISIT ME! I'LL COOK MACKEREL AND KELP (2)!

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome: **Heh…I think I'll be there, since my job will take a short time.

-**_BWAHAHAHA_ has entered the room.-**

**BWAHAHAHA: **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

-**_BWAHAHAHA_ has left the room.-**

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **oO

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome: **.'

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **That wasn't…normal…

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome: **This never was...

**I'MNOTATOMBOY: **AIP! Got to go Shika-kun, see you!

**CloudsAreNotTroublesome: **Ja…

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(1) According to the official databook, Kankurou's least favourite food is spinach whereas his most favourite is hamburger. How the heck Suna has hamburgers? oO Scratch that, how does Naruto timeline have hamburgers? _

_(2) According to the official data book, his favorite food is mackerel and kelp; His least is boiled eggs._

_OMFG! I READ IT AND ITS SOOO LAME TT. People, I NEED YOUR HELP. CALL THE POWER RANGERS, CALL THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES, CALL ULTRAMAN, CALL SUPERMAN, CALL SPIDERMAN, CALL THE F.B.I, CALL THE C.I.A., CALL ANYONE, BUT PLEASE GIVE ME IDEA'S TT_


	5. Chapter 5

_This time, we get to see how patient Sasuke is. WITH ITACHI BWAHAHAHAHA! And also, a few ask me about fangirls. This is a chatting space, which means ANYONE from ANYWHERE can chat._

**ChidoriROX** - Sasuke

**BWAHAHAHA** - Itachi

**SharkMan** - Kisame

**ILoveSasuke** – Sasuke Fangirl

**UchihaMiyuki** – Sasuke Fangirl2

**UchihaLover** – Sasuke Fangirl 3

_Time to start…_

-**_ChidoriROX_ has entered the room.-**

**-_BWAHAHAHA_ has entered the room.-**

**ChidoriROX: **Itachi?

**BWAHAHAHA: **Ototo(1)! Miss me? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**ChidoriROX: **…I've been training very hard, and I'LL KILL YOU!

**BWAHAHAHA: **Awww….Ototo is acting cute BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**-_SharkMan_ has entered the room.-**

**SharkMan: **Itachi, can't we just kill everyone in this cyber café? I'm bored…

**BWAHAHAHA: **No, I want to have more fun with my ototo…BWAHAHAHAHAHA

**ChidoriROX:** GO TO HELL, ITACHI!

**-_ILoveSasuke_ has entered the room.-**

**ILoveSasuke: **SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU!

**BWAHAHAHA: **Awww….look! My brother has a fangirl! (grins) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**SharkMan: **Don't you have a few as well? Scratch that, at least 30 girls get attracted to you in every town we visit.

**BWAHAHAHA: **And did you know they minus? BWAHAHAHAHAHA

**SharkMan: **oOWhy?

**ChidoriROX: **You killed them. -.-

**BWAHAHAHA: **THAT IS TRUE, LITTLE BROTHER. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**-_UchihaMiyuki_ has entered the room.-**

**UchihaMiyuki: **SASUKE-KUN, MARRY ME!

**SharkMan: **Itachi, I envy your brother, he's very popular….

**ChidoriROX: **Shut up, its not as fun as it looks…gerooff me woman!

**UchihaMiyuki**: Awww, come on. A little making out session wouldn't be THAT bad, would it?

**BWAHAHAHA: **No naughty things while you're still 13, Sasuke. (The childish tone use by parents)

**ChidoriROC: **Shut up, and I'm 16 you fucking asshole.

-**_C-Space-Admin_ has entered the room.-**

**C-Space Admin: **Please refrain fro-ARGHHH!

**IBringAGourdEverywhere:** DIE! Ryusa Bakuryu!

**C-Space-Admin: **ARGHHHHH! HELP!

**ChidoriROX: **…

**SharkMan: **oO

**ILoveSasuke: **O.O

**UchihaMiyuki: **Oo

**BWAHAHAHA: **He killed someone over the net…BWAHAHAHA!

-**_UchihaLover_ has entered the room.-**

**UchihaLover: **SASUKE-KUN! I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU!

**SharkMan: **oO

**ChidoriROX: **-.-

**BWAHAHAHA: **-.-

**ILoveSasuke: **Oo

**UchihaMiyuki: **Oo

**ILoveSasuke: **He's MINE!

**UchihaMiyuki: **No, HE'S MINE!

**UchihaLover: **BOTH OF YOU BACK OFF, HE BELONGS TO ME!

**SharkMan: **…girls are so weird…

**ChidoriROX: **This time, I agree.

**SharkMan: **I wish I could kill them.

**ChidoriROX: **Help yourself…

**SharkMan: **Where you girls chatting from?

**UchihaLover: **In the Matrix Cyber cafe

**UchihaMiyuki: **Same.

**ILoveSasuke: **Same.

**SharkMan: **BWAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I CAN KILL YOU SINCE YOU'RE SITING OPPOSITE ME!

**ChidoriROX: **Isn't Matrix just opposite…MY HOUSE?

**BWAHAHAHA: **Yup, want me to come over? I can fix you…fried fangirls…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**ChidoriROX: **You wait there, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

-**_ChidoriROX_ has left the room.-**

**SharkMan: That **was fun, except I got a few scratches. And where is Sasuke?

**BWAHAHAHA: **Wanna look behind you?

In The Matrix Café

**Kisame: **Huh? (turns to the back)

**Sasuke: **DIE!

**Kisame: **Dies from a Chidori straight to his coughprivateorganscough.

**Itachi: **Aww…he was a fun guy. Poor Kisame…we knew him well. (Funeral song with snow falling)

**Random guy**: SNOWING IN A CYBER CAFÉ?

**Sasuke: **NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! DIE, ITACHI!

**Itachi: **oO That's a Chidori? Looks like a ball of fur to me…Is that a plushie toy in your pocket?

**Sasuke: **GO TO HELL, ITACHI!

**Itachi: **Dodges Chidori and break Sasuke's wrist.

**Itachi: **(Grips Sasuke neck while whispering) Not…enough…gayness…MAGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

**Sasuke: **Where...am i?

Everything was white. Everywhere. Suddenly, a cackle was heard. Sasuke saw Itachi.

**Itachi: **You will be stuck here for 3 hours. This is the most powerful of attacks…Death By Scribbles…BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sasuke: **Death…by scribbles?

Suddenly, he saw a stick guy with rough sketch parts around him. Imagine a four or five year olds drawing.

**Stick Dude: **Olioliooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

About 20 more arrived

**All the sticks: **OLIOLIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Sasuke: **Is…this suppose to kill me?

50 more stick man arrived

**50 Stick mans: **WHO'S THE DADDY, KIDDO?

**20 Stick mans: **UC-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE (Like those red Indian dudes)

**All The Sticks together**: UCHIHA SASUKE!

**Sasuke: **Sigh…I don't see how this is gonna kill me anyways…

1 hour later…

**Sasuke: **ARGHHHH! KILL ME! THEY'RE TOO ANNOYING!

To be continued…

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_W00T, though it's lame you guys still review Arigatou Gozaimasu!_


End file.
